Mobs
Skeletons They spawn in dark places, and this includes the massive caving systems found throughout the CastleMiner Z world, but also any shaded or otherwise darkened area on the surface. To help prevent skeletons from spawning, it is a good idea to lay torches or lanterns, craftable items in the game. Skeletons can be recognized by a loud, clanking noise and the sound of their bones as they move. They also make a chattering noise if near. They have the ability to jump up short distances (2 blocks, the same as the player) and they attack by swinging their arms at the player when they are in proximity. (Variants include are not limited to axes, swords, and bows.) Skeletons are one of the very few mobs that spawn in Dragon Endurance. Zombies The most encountered mob in CastleMiner Z, they spawn on the surface at night time on normal survival mode, or any time on hard survival mode or endurance mode. They can be recognized by various forms of roaring and will occasionally emit a high shriek. Zombies have the ability to jump large distances, and if they jump directly on the player, the character slows down and can't jump until the zombie is knocked off or killed, making it an easier target for the zombie's attacks. They can also dig through your roofs and destroy your doors. They attack similarly to skeletons by swinging their arms at the player when they are in proximity. They have several variants, each stronger than the last. Zombies do not spawn in Dragon Endurance. Dragons They have many variants (including Fire, Forest, Sand, Ice, and Undead; it depends on which biome you are in) and are currently the rarest monsters found in CastleMiner Z, as they spawn seemingly randomly (in Endurance mode, some dragons can spawn based on the player's maximum distance). They make a roar that can be heard over long distances, and give hint of their approach. Dragons shoot fireballs (iceballs for the Ice Dragon) which deal damage if the player is caught in the area of effect. They attack as they pass the player from above, then they may turn around and make subsequent passes. Dragons also have the ability to destroy blocks in hard survival mode and endurance, making players fear for their shelter's well-being. The type of blocks that a dragon can destroy varies depending on the subcategory of dragon. After the player reaches a certain distance on the endurance game mode, they encounter an undead dragon which, when defeated, allows the player to access the Dragon Endurance game mode. In one of the new updates, dragons now have their own unique drop, called Explosive Powder. fire dragon - 50 hp forest dragon - 200 hp sand dragon - 350 hp ice dragon - 500 hp undead dragon - 1000 hp Hell-lord The Hell-lord is a brutal creature with armor and high health, and he only spawns in hell but may also be seen in deep caverns above Hell although not nearly as frequently as the skeletons or zombies. Hell-lord are now likely to spawn above Hell (specifically, the surface) once you reach Hell and come back. Hearing a demonic laugh will tell you when a demon is coming. Note: The Hell-lord seems to go into idle even when its not near the player, however the demon might get updated later on. Hell-lord are not immortal contrary to popular belief. Instead shoot the Hell-lord between its legs, the hit box is there, and with most weapons it does not take long to kill them, but if not shot between legs no damage will be dealt and you will be wasting your time and ammo! Aliens Aliens are enemies unique to the Alien Crash Site biome (AKA meteor biome; introduced in update 1.5). They are futuristic, celestial creatures capable of high damage output and defense. Diamond and Bloodstone weapons can kill aliens much faster than traditional weapons, but it is easier with a laser weapon. They have a screech that can alert you of their presence. Aliens can also spawn if you begin to break the Space Rock or Space Goo found in the Alien Crash Site, most often when you are inside it. Aliens are one of the very few mobs that can still spawn in Dragon Endurance. List of Mob-specific Pages Here are the main articles for these particular enemies for more information. Please visit one of the highlighted links below to learn more about each and every individual mob: *Zombie Ground Unit *Dragon Unit *Skeleton Unit *Demon Ground Unit *Aliens Ground Unit Category:Mobs & NPCs Category:Game mechanics Category:General Information